


Deep in the Deep Roads

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jewel Adaar and his lover, The Iron Bull get frisky in the Deep Roads.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Iron Bull
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Deep in the Deep Roads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mongrelmeats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mongrelmeats/gifts).



> (This was part of an art exchange with my friend Hannah! Please check her beautiful art out at glowingmongrel on twitter!)

_Now here,_ Jewel Adaar thinks as the lift once more lands heavily in the depths of the Deep Roads, _Is a truly fucking awful place._ The call had come to them a week ago. A mining collapse, caused by tremors that did not cease, and in fact, seemed to worsen as time went on. The preliminary trip they’d taken had established their base camp and cemented what was going on. This was going to be their first proper venture into the darkness. 

Bull rolls his shoulders almost impatiently as they talk with the dwarves from the Legion of the Dead. Eager for the scrap they were going to find down here, no doubt. The others are engrossed in conversation, but Jewel cannot help but find himself dragging his eyes away from his lover every time he caught himself staring, eyes roving over muscle and scar. 

“Inquisitor?”

Jewel wrenches himself back to the conversation.

“Did you get my question?”

“Yes.”

He bites back the rude comment that almost immediately followed. He can’t blame the dwarf for the terseness in his voice when for all intents and purposes, Jewel has been would could politely be termed as ‘ogling’ and impolitely termed as thinking about just how good those muscles felt pressing him roughly into the mattress. Or the wall. 

Or sometimes onto the War Table. 

“Well?”

“I think the main route through the tunnel opened in the collapsed chamber is the best option, Lieutenant. It seems to be where these… Sha-Brytol, was it? - Are coming from.”

The Dwarf folds his arms and nods, thoughtfully. Jewel relaxes slightly. Got him off his back for now.

“When do we head?” Bull interjects, shifting forwards.

“Tomorrow. We have too many injured that need a night’s rest to be back at it, thanks to the mages your Inquisitor’s lot brought. Herald of Andraste sure buys healing when it’s needed, hm?”

Jewel ignores the little, spiked comment. He’s heard worse from his own. 

“We can host your crew, of course, Inquisitor. Have ale and beds aplenty.”

Now that was more like it. 

There’s a flurry of movement as the others sweep off to separate areas of the encampment, leaving Jewel alone with Bull, who grunts and leans against the pillar by the little planning desk they’ve been provided. 

“You good with this, Boss?”

“What, the Deep Roads?”

Bull grunts what sounds like an affirmation. 

“Not a fan?”

“Who is?” Bull claps a hand to his shoulder and heads over to the fire where the Lieutenant is breaking open a cask to split between the healthy fighters and the soldiers of the Inquisition. Jewel joins them a moment later, after a surreptitious sip of his own flask, dropping into a seat between Bull and a younger recruit, listening to Bull regaling the young man, with his veins darkening with Blight’s Taint, with stories of his time as a mercenary. 

As is inevitable where The Iron Bull is involved, talk soon turns to Dragons, and the art of Dragon slaying. 

“So have you hunted them?”

Bull grins, languid, slow.

“Of course. Been on many a hunt with the Inquisitor. We once nearly got roasted by a fire-spitter in the Hinterlands. Adaar?”

He’s drawn back to more than passive observation of their conversation, almost choking on the dwarven ale he’s been given. 

“Hm?”

“The fire spitter.”

“Oh, the Ferelden Frostback?”

“Yes, tell him!”

Jewel looks curiously at Bull. There’s a hunger there, a ferality he’s become familiar with when they’ve been hunting dragons together. A need. A want. He mulls this over as they continue. He knows what this could lead to if they continue talking about Dragons, given the look already starting to take over the face of his Kadan. 

“Sure.”

He leans in close, over the fire.

“Inquisition had asked us to track some bandits. Whole pack of them out on the eastern road of the Hinterlands. Been bothering travellers, hurting Inquisition soldiers… So they think to themselves - Why not send out the Valo Kas and Bull of the Chargers? Give ‘em a Mage and send Cassandra to babysit…. Make a real party of it.”

The recruit is eager to listen. He’s not much older than Jewel was, when he first left home. But his sickness is obvious, and the boy’s been at least given the chance to die, blade in hand, making a dent in the name of Orzammar. He leans forward on his knees, taking a slow sip of the ale he’s been given. 

“We routed the bandits. Cleared them back to the camp in their entirety and killed their leaders. Made camp ourselves.”

Bull had taken him up to a quiet spot on the Bluff, still well within earshot of the camp and had told Jewel he’d better be quiet while he was being fucked or Bull would have to think up a suitable punishment for him. Jewel had managed it, just about. The temptation to see just what sort of punishment Bull could think up for him, however, had been almost too much to resist. But he had, just for the distinct delight that came from Bull crooning softly in his ear as Jewel bit his own hand to stop himself crying out as he came over himself and Bull’s insistent hand. 

“When morning came, it came with screaming. Disturbed the whole camp.”

It had taken Jewel a few minutes to make himself decent enough to exit the tent, and from the valley they had not yet explored a group of bandits had emerged, fleeing to the Inquisition camp and crying for salvation. Some found it in the form of a blade through the heart for their crimes. 

“Myself, Bull here, and our companions Vivienne and Blackwall had been on the task. We went down into the valley and were greeted by a wall of flame.”

There’s a dreamy look in Bull’s eye. Jewel wouldn’t be surprised if he was nursing a semi beneath his armour. He’d been a man unhinged that night, and they’d carried on into the early hours. 

“Huge Frostback, from what the scholars they sent off the head and scales to the Orlesians. Babies, eggs. The whole shebang.”

Bull’s hand is on his lower back. It’s hard to concentrate on telling the story, given his rather… Insistent kneading, the few talons on this hand tracing distracting patterns on his lower back that makes him want to drag bull off somewhere quiet and ride him until the man could no longer walk. 

“Beast was on us in seconds. Spat fire that nearly cooked Bull and Blackwall in their armour, then took flight above the valley…”

The story takes at least a good half hour to tell, and it’s a half hour spent with Bull’s hands eventually being pulled away from him by their owner lest they become more lecherous than can be ignored by polite company. By the time the story’s over, Bull’s dark pupil is blown wide, dark, hungry, and the way it roves over Jewel leaves little to the imagination. As people start heading off to cots and bedrolls, the bigger man leans in close, so close that his lips trail over the edges of Jewel’s ear. 

“Kadan…”

Jewel turns his head, so that when Bull next speaks, his lips move, whisper soft, against Jewel’s own. 

“I think we should go exploring.”

There’s a heady implication in his voice that’s only heightened when his massive hand takes Jewel’s, pulling the tipsy Inquisitor to his feet and away from the edge of the fire’s glow, down into one of the little ginnels that runs alongside the room they’re resting in, one that leads back to the main channel back to Orzammar and the Legion of the Dead’s Stronghold. They walk a little further away, out of reasonable earshot of the camp before Bull turns, grabbing Jewel by the shoulders and pinning him hard against the wall of the tunnel.

“Bull-”

Bull’s lips are on his, insistent, hungry, and all Jewel can do is open his mouth to welcome his lover’s tongue as he presses himself forward, needy, as Bull slides a hand to the side of his face to keep him close. It’s not even a conscious decision to rut against Bull’s hip as he presses himself against Jewel, hard. Eventually, Jewel is able to pull back, horns scraping on the carved walls of the tunnel.

“Maker, Bull-”

“Jewel.”

There’s a tone there that makes him fall silent. A snarled desperation, even as he tries to untuck Jewel’s embroidered shirt-

Oh.

There’s a horrible, tearing sound as Bull instead rips a sizeable hole in the fine cloth, ruining the golden, delicate embroidery.

“Ah.”

“You-”

“Listen Boss, after the way you told that story about the Dragon… You’re in so much fucking trouble.”

Jewel grins, sly, languid and tipsy. He reaches between them and wraps a hand around Bull’s cock, eliciting a soft groan and a weak thrust into Jewel’s hand.

“And you’re replacing my shirt.”

“With all the shit we’ll find down here, if we’re lucky? You’re on.”

Jewel gives a short, purring laugh that turns into a moan when Bull nips at his neck with sharp teeth and rolls his hips forwards until his cock is able to grind against Jewel’s, and for just the slightest moment, Jewel could swear he could feel the man’s ridges against his own, even through the layers of cloth. Bull’s hand slides to the laces of his breeches, undoing them in a few deft, insistent tugs until he’s able to get at Jewel’s erection and run fingers along the underside of a few more sensitive ridges and folds.

“ _Fuck,_ Bull-”

His pleas seem to fall on deaf ears as Bull slips his hand between Jewel’s legs even in his breeches, running fingertips tantalisingly over the delicate skin of his thighs and balls. Bull’s hand curls back, fingers tantalisingly trailing across his hole in a way that makes Jewel shudder with want. 

“Bull, I don’t have any-”

“Got some.”

Jewel is only able to blink at him. “It’s like you planned this.”

Bull’s wicked grin is his only answer as he withdraws his hand and fiddles with a little pouch on his belt, drawing forth a little vial of oil. Jewel isn’t sure if he’s impressed or a little horrified that this is already what their relationship has become: carrying lube on missions to the Deep Roads. 

But he’d never been one to be shameful about trysts with Bull. 

They’d fucked on the War Table, after all. 

Bull trails fingers over Jewel’s lips. A silent command to open his mouth, and Jewel obeys, lathing his tongue over the tips of Bull’s sharp nails.

“Kneel.”

Jewel is helpless but to obey, even in the dank dark of the tunnel. Bull’s tented erection is pressed against his cheek and it’s impossible for him to resist mouthing at him through the cloth, already able to smell his heady musk through the fabric. He raises hands that are shaking with the impatience to have him out, the impatience to get his mouth around Bull’s gorgeous cock and undoes the strings of his breeches. Bull’s sizeable, weighty cock would have almost hit him in the face if he hadn’t had the sense to slide a hand up his thigh to almost reverently run fingers across those beautiful ridges and underneath the more delicate folds, eliciting a moan of deep, eager delight from Bull. 

“ _Fuck_ , _Boss-_ ”

Getting noises like that from him was always a thrill. Hunger, plain and simple, was a love language. Always had been, always will be. There’s a thrill that shoots right to Jewel’s cock as Bull takes one of his horns in hand, holding his cock with the other. 

“You gonna be a good boy and let me fuck your mouth?”

Jewel shifts to a more comfortable position, and allows Bull to use his horn to angle him just so, opening his mouth wide as his over smears his lips with his precum. He laps at his head, the tip of his tongue catching the edge of his head as he does and Bull groans, pressing forwards slowly, Jewel opening his mouth as wide as he’s able to accommodate him. He draws back before laying a long, slow lick along the underside of his cock, tongue flat across his folds and head. He’s rewarded with a moan from Bull, and when Jewel wraps his lips about his lover’s dick once more Bull takes the opportunity to pull him close by the horn, making him gag slightly when the first of his ridges touch the back of his throat, but he holds firm, breathing hard through his throat and rutting needily against any sort of friction he can find for his own aching cock. 

Bull releases him when dark spots are starting to appear at the edges of his vision and Jewel swallows down a breath gratefully, only for Bull to pull him back down his cock and make him swallow convulsively to prevent himself choking. It’s hard to concentrate on the little flicks of his tongue or the roving of his hands when all he can think about is Bull fucking him like this properly. 

“Good boy,” comes Iron Bull’s growl, thumb swiping up to wipe away a smudge of eyeliner from where it’s started to run at the edge of Jewel’s eye, and Jewel’s hips cant forwards in voluntarily. “Let’s get you ready for me, Kadan.”

Jewel scrambles up with Bull’s help, the taller Qunari bending to press his lips to Jewel’s backing him against the wall before pushing his breeches further down his legs to give him better access. He pulls back, fumbling once more for the little bottle of oil. As he slicks his fingers, he catches Jewel watching his every move and gives him a pleased smirk.

“That eager for me, Kadan?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

Bull chuckles again and slips his hand back between Jewel’s legs, shifting until he’s able to press on him with a single, large digit. Jewel tries to press down on him and Bull chuckles, shifting his knees until Jewel is propped on a massive thigh just enough to be able to prevent him from being able to bear down. 

“You know, Boss, I hear a lot from those Sisters that patience is a virtue next to Makerliness.”

“Shut up and finger me, Bull.”

This pulls another deep laugh from his lover, but he obliges, suddenly, and slams fingers into Jewel that elicit a throaty, needy groan. Bull takes his time opening him up, fingers slow, teasing as he scissors and twists in ways that make Jewel whine and try his best to buck his hips into Bull’s hand, hard, desperate for more contact with his cock than was being granted by the almost tormenting way it grazed Bull’s flesh occasionally, feeling the warmth pouring off him like steam from a boiling pot. 

It isn’t long before Bull’s own impatience gets the better of him, even as Jewel feels ready to beg Bull to stop teasing him and fuck him properly, little gasps given over to shirt, pleading whines as Bull glances down the hallway with his good eye, making sure they won’t be disturbed. He pulls fingers from Jewel slowly, eliciting another little wine of displeasure when his lover leaves him empty and wanting. 

“Patience, one second, Kadan.”

“I don’t want to be pati-”

“ _Patience_.”

It’s more of an order the second time and Jewel bites his tongue, watching desperately as Bull gropes in a pocket to find the little flask of oil once more, slicking his length with a groan meant entirely as something to tease Jewel and he’s rewarded with the sight of the Inquisitor watching his hand’s motion like he’s enraptured. Bull’s soon ready for him and surprises Jewel by bodily lifting the smaller Qunari and pinning him to the wall at eye level. He presses hungry kisses to his lover’s lips as he uses his free hand to guide his cock until it’s pressing in firmly. 

“Tell me how much you want it, Kadan.”

“ _Please_ , Bull. Please. I _need_ you. Please fuck me, Bull. Please-”

Bull stops supporting Jewel’s weight, and it’s by gravity’s own force that he’s slowly spread open over Bull’s cock, sliding onto his aching hardness with a shaking, drawn out grown as he’s inexorably filled. Bull lets him slip down until he’s bottomed out completely under his own weight, pinned between the incredible heat of Bull’s body and the cold stone of the tunnel wall. Seemingly satisfied with his positioning, Bull grunts and sets his legs at the perfect angle to both pin Jewel in place and then draws back before slamming back into him roughly. Jewel cries out, loud and needy and Bull quickly quietens him by drawing him into a deep kiss.

“Gonna need you to be quiet, Kadan.” 

Jewel bites his lip as Bull presses him back against the wall, raising his legs slightly to afford a better angle as he slams himself home, almost bottoming out in one desperate thrust that makes the Inquisitor bite back a desperate whine of ecstasy as Bull hilts in him so perfectly it makes him see stars. Bull shifts until he’s able to reach down with a massive hand and wrap it around Jewel’s cock, fingers teasingly pressing on all the more sensitive spots around his ridges in a way that makes him groan softly. He wraps arms around Bull’s neck and gags himself by keeping his mouth pressed firm in his lover’s shoulder, muffling any noises that might threaten to slip out. 

“Good boy.” 

Jewel moans softly against Bull’s throat as his lover starts to set and almost brutal pace, not once stopping as he runs his hand over Jewel’s cock until he gets dangerously close to coming, body becoming tight - and Bull pulls his hand away with a chuckle.

“Bull-”

“ _Quiet,_ Kadan.”

His voice is a deep, rumbling purr and all Jewel is able to do is lean his head back against the cool of the tunnel wall and try to last as long as he’s able without screaming. Bull revels in having him like this, messy and hungry for more against the wall of the tunnel, and it’s a few rough, stuttering thrusts that signal that Bull is close to his crisis, coupled with his heavy, shaking breaths and the heavy lidded look in his eyes. Jewel doesn’t have to beg. He opens his mouth to ask him to touch him, to _beg_ for it, but Bull has anticipated it before he can, and slides his hand back to Jewel’s aching cock. 

“Been good for me, Kadan.”

Jewel’s only answer is a wanting whimper as Bull slowly jerks him in time with his needy thrusts. His body goes taut with his orgasm, tensing hard around Bull as he comes into his lover’s hand, whining against Bull’s lips as his lover kisses him to try and keep him from being heard. Bull is not far behind, clutching Jewel close as he comes hard inside him as Jewel clenches on him. 

They stay there a moment, Jewel pinned to the wall of the tunnel and Bull pressing him there as they both come down from their orgasm, until eventually Bull extricates himself as carefully as he can before letting Jewel get his feet back on the floor. He has to help the Inquisitor stay upright as his legs shake like that of a skittish deer. Bull runs a hand over Jewel’s cheek tenderly. 

“You okay?”

Jewel lets out a shaky breath.

“Of course.”

“Good.”

They slip back into camp unnoticed, and Jewel sleeps a little more soundly in his tent that night, with Bull’s arm over his waist, holding him close as they both drift off. 


End file.
